Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transaxle including a hydrostatic transmission (hereinafter “HST”), an axle driven by the HST, and a brake for braking the axle. Especially, the invention relates to the transaxle that serves as each of right and left transaxles carrying respective right and left axles of a zero-turn vehicle, e.g., a lawn mower.
Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in U.S. 2015/0007555 A1, there is a well-known hydraulic transaxle that serves as each of right and left transaxles carrying respective right and left axles of a zero-turn vehicle, e.g., a lawn mower. The transaxle includes an HST, an axle and a reduction gear train transmitting power from the HST to the axle. The HST includes a hydraulic pump for receiving power from a prime mover, a hydraulic motor for outputting power to the reduction gear train, and a center section. The hydraulic pump and motor are mounted on the center section and are fluidly connected to each other via fluid passages formed in the center section.
The transaxle also includes a gear-locking mechanism that includes a locking pawl serving as a parking brake for braking the reduction gear train and the axle. The gear-locking mechanism further includes a locking shaft and a brake (locking) arm. The locking shaft is pivotally supported by a transaxle casing of the transaxle so as to be rotatable relative to the transaxle casing. The brake arm is fixed on a right or left end of the locking shaft outside of the transaxle casing. The locking pawl is fixed on a portion of the locking shaft disposed inside of the transaxle casing. By rotating the brake arm and the locking shaft, the locking pawl engages to any one gear of the reduction gear train so as to stop the reduction gear train including the gear, thereby stopping the axle.
In the case where the transaxle serves as each of right and left transaxles equipped on a vehicle, the vehicle is also equipped with a brake control mechanism including a manipulator and link members interposed between the manipulator and the brake arms of the respective right and left transaxies. Therefore, each link member moves in response to operation of the manipulator so as to rotate the brake arm and the locking shaft relative to the corresponding transaxle casing.
As mentioned above, either the right or left end of the locking shaft is selected to have the brake arm thereon, so that either the proximal side or distal side of the transaxle casing of each of the transaxles in the vehicle is selected for locating the link member and the brake arm. However, it is of frequent occurrence that any member other than component members of the transaxle is disposed on the proximal side of the transaxle casing in the vehicle. Therefore, the transaxle is desired to be configured so as to prevent such another member disposed on the proximal side of the transaxle casing from interfering with the link member or the brake arm if the link member and the brake arm are disposed on the proximal side of the transaxle casing in the vehicle.